build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog
This page is used to show the changes that happen in updates (since 7/21/2018). All time stamps use the official ROBLOX Updated timestamp in the description of the game. Please do not vandalize or add speculation in this page. This page does not show when codes are added, unless the code is relevant to a change in the game. Leaks are strictly prohibited. ---- = 2019 = August 2019 8/5/19 *Wooden Corners were added back into the Shop *Wooden Doors were added back into the Shop 8/4/19 *Wooden Seats were added back into the Shop *Marble Posts were added back into the Shop *Fabric was added back into the Shop 8/3/19 *Wooden Trapdoors were added back into the Shop *Golden Harpoons were added *The ? Mark Button now shows 11 different chests *New secrets were added *Autumn Terrain was added *Polluted Terrain and Northern Lights Terrain were remodeled *Potions were added *Chests now shows what rarity of blocks they can contain and the minimum amount of blocks it could give *The Secret Place now contains a Fabbi boss fight *Fabbi's Plushie was added 8/2/19 *Wood Posts were added back into the shop *Bricks were added back into the Shop 8/1/19 *Sand was added back into the Shop July 2019 7/31/19 *Diamond Plate Posts were added back into the Shop *Marble Posts were added back into the Shop 7/30/19 *Wooden Trapdoors were added back into the Shop *Wooden Steps were added back into the Shop 7/29/19 *Marble was added back into the Shop *Torch was added back into the Shop 7/28/19 *Diamond Plate Post was added back into the shop *Glass was added into the shop 7/27/19 *Steel I-beam was added back into the Shop *Marble was added back into the Shop 7/26/19 *Wood Post was added back into the Shop *Plastic was added back into the Shop 7/25/19 *Concrete was added back into the Shop 7/24/19 *Diamond Plate Post was added into the Shop *Marble Post was added into the Shop 7/23/19 *Glue was added back into the Shop *Marble was added back into the Shop 7/22/19 *Steel I-beams were added back into the Shop *Wooden Wedge was added into the Shop 7/21/19 *Stone was added into the Shop *Metal Post was added into the Shop 7/20/19 *Corroded Metal was added back into the Shop *The Lamp was added back into the Shop 7/19/19 *Fabric was added back into the Shop *Ice was added into the Shop 7/18/19 *Wooden Truss was added into the Shop 7/17/19 *Grass Block was added back into the Shop *Torch was added back into the Shop 7/16/19 *Wooden Corner was added into the Shop *Wooden Door was added back into the Shop 7/15/19 *Torch was added back into the Shop *Bricks were added back into the Shop 7/14/19 *Wood was added into the Shop *Steel I-Beam was added into the Shop 7/13/19 *Wooden Doors were added back into the Shop *Glue was added into the Shop 7/12/19 *Fabric was added back into the Shop 7/11/19 *Wooden Door was added into the Shop *Wooden Seat was added into the Shop 7/10/19 *Corroded metal was added into the Shop again *The Torch was added into the Shop 7/9/19 *Wooden Steps were added into the Shop 7/8/19 *Marble was added into the Shop *Concrete was added into the Shop *Concrete Posts were added back into the Shop again *Wood Posts were added into the Shop 7/5/19 *Stone Posts were added into the Shop *Wooden Trap Doors were added into the Shop *Concrete Posts and Corroded Metal were removed from the Shop *Fabric was added into the Shop *Concrete Post were added back into the Shop *Plastic had a price change in the Shop. From 250 Gold for 25 to 375 Gold for 50 *Bricks was added into the shop 7/4/19 *2019 Fireworks are added back into the Shop *Concrete Post was added into the Shop *Corroded Metal was added into the Shop *A bug was found where mobile users cannot use Car or Pilot seats June 2019 6/13/19 * The ? Mark Button changed into a Chest Button * Star Jetpack was added * Ultra Jetpack was added 6/1/19 * The Rocket Egg hatched into the Jetpack * The Galaxy Egg Hatched into the Purple Jetpack * The Hinge Block was added * The Void Chest was added May 2019 5/18/19 * The Beanstalk Egg hatched into the Locked Door * Locked Door was added * The Locked Door is now in the shop 5/17/19 * The Spiky Ice Egg hatched into the Large Cannon * Large Cannon was added * Things of Dynamite was added * Set of Swords, Set of Guns, Large Cannon, and TNT is now in the PVP Pack 5/16/19 * The Tic-Tac-Toe Egg hatched into the Tic-Tac-Toe Board * Tic-Tac-Toe Board was added 5/15/19 * The Super Egg hatched into the Hand Cannon Mount * Hand Cannon was added 5/14/19 * The Lava Egg Hatched into the Flintlock Rack * Flintlock was added 5/13/19 * The Teacup Egg hatched into the Sword Mount * Cutlass was added 5/12/19 * The Special Egg hatched into the Piston * The piston and plastic are available in the store 5/11/19 * The King Egg hatched into the Ultra Thruster * The Ultra thruster is available in the store 5/10/19 * The Electric Egg hatched into the Shield Generator April 2019 4/21/19 *A new egg added *2 Egg Guns were added 4/18/19 *Neon Blocks became purchasable in the Shop 4/5/19 * 2019 Eggs added * New menu style added * Shop style can be customized by player * Background music can now be turned off and on in the settings menu * New sound of blocks March 2019 3/02/19 * Magnets added February 2019 2/14/19 * Heart Block added * Pink Candy added January 2019 1/25/19 * Bloxing Glove added * Scaling Tool added * A few old stages were added back in 1/11/19 * Soccer Ball Quest added * Soccer Ball added * Industrial Terrain, Harbor Terrain, Volcano Terrain added 1/4/19 * The Rings quest no longer repeatable 1/3/19 * Bug fixes = 2018 = ---- December 2018 12/31/18 * 2019 Fireworks added * The Rings quest added 12/25/18 * Neon Block, Candy Cane Harpoon, and Winter Jet Turbine revealed from the presents 12/15/18 * Building Space texture changed to winter theme * Friendly Gingerbread Man added * All 3 types of presents added * Blue Present Quest added November 2018 11/25/18 * Sonic and regular jets was introduced * Pilot seat was introduced * Bug Fixes * Added code "new planes" * Added new binding tool for 2500 gold * Glitch Fixes 11/16/18 * Letter blocks were hidden around the game, spelling out the code "early gift" October 2018 10/1/18 * Added Candy, Candle, Lamp, Sand Block and Grass Block * Added all of the chest blocks * All thruster blocks can now be painted * The Skeleton Boss Quest and the Halloween Thruster added September 2018 9/27/18 * Added legacy physics 9/15/18 * Bug fixes 9/9/18 * Bug Fixes 9/5/18 * Bug Fixes August 2018 8/31/18 * Foil added * Fly glitch bypass no longer works 8/23/18 * Codes menu added in settings. * You can now lock your saved boats to where you cannot save over them * Border above levels to prevent fly glitching 8/19/18 * Insta-Load added * Infinite gold glitch patched 8/18/18 * Chillz' Plushie added * Shark Terrain no longer has a 100% chance to spawn. 8/14/18 * Fixed treasure bug 8/12/18 * Rocket wheels now blow up upon contact with Black Walls. * Nerfed Shark Terrain and Shark * Added Worthy's Plushie 8/9/18 * Added the Paint Terrain, Jungle Terrain, Shark Terrain, Cave Terrain, Steampunk Terrain, and the Forest Stage Terrain. * Squid Stage added back to the game! * The Arrow Terrain got removed. * The Boss quest is removed and bread is no longer obtainable. * Players can no longer load boats while they're inside the Terrains, therefore patching the duplication glitch. 8/1/18 * Fireworks extended for 5 days * Pumpkin Bomb's range decreased * The green merge can now be destroyed at the end instead of staying there. * When the boats reach the end, they get destroyed while producing no lag and sound. * Mystery Block zombies now infect healthy players July 2018 7/29/18 * Fabbi theDuck now has more health and gives all players in the team 10 bread upon death * You can no longer drop your sword. * Tacos are now slower and deal more damage * Upgrade tacos no longer give 4 gold * Tacos now die upon Fabbi's death * Dinosaurs now take 10 lunges to kill 7/27/18 * Cake blocks added * Dinosaurs can now be killed and drop 20 gold * Launching no longer works during the boss fight * All players in the team (who aren't dead) who defeated Fabbi now receives 7 bread * The green merge glitch is fixed here or in the 7/26 update 7/26/18 * Features from 7/21 were brought back * Cannons now fire projectiles similar to harpoons * The boss quest reduces visibility by emitting red fog. * PVP mode * Harpoons projectiles seem to be slower 7/23/18 * The game had the capabilities to have 50 people but that is removed in an hour. However, the 50 people servers could survive for a long time. All 50 player servers have been shut down. 7/21/18 * Most features from 7/21 had been reverted like the new quest along with bread * Block menu has been reverted to its previous state and can no longer be changed. * Now able to get gold from the firework glitch 7/21/18 * Fabbi TheDuck is now a quest called The Boss * Harpoons are back with a 30% chance to get in legendary chests * Firework glitch cannot get gold anymore but it is still usable * Able to resize the menu to any size * In some new servers, The Boss quest isn't available * The block menu is now grouped by item type. Category:Browse